


Light of my life

by Two_Bitts



Category: Mtap, My Time At Portia (Video Game), My Time At Portia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Little bit of angst, Useless Lesbians, wholesome lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Bitts/pseuds/Two_Bitts
Summary: Nora and Ginger fall for each other. But can they work with Nora's beliefs, and Gingers illness? Mostly wholesome fluff, because they're cute af.Eventual smut
Relationships: Ginger/Nora
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Nora hadn't spoken to Ginger much, if ever really. Nora had always run around in the light, and Ginger seemed to stick to the night and shadows. Maybe it was her overbearing brother? Or she was trying to keep her skin light? Nora didn't know. Knocking on the door to Gale's house, she walked in. Like Lee had said, Ginger was indeed the only one home.  
"Hello! I know minister Lee normally comes to check in, but he is unfortunatly sick, and sent me in his place while he rests."   
"Oh, I do hope he's okay." Ginger said, and Nora looked at the woman in front of her, sitting on an armchair in the living room. She tried to ignore the burn on her cheeks. Ginger was so elegant and beautiful! Nora had never seen her this close before.   
"H-he'll be fine!" Nora said, getting the mushroom crepes Lee told her to get from her satchel. "Just a small cold. Do you mind if I set down? I brought some food." Ginger smiled and nodded, and Nora quickly sat in a chair next to her.  
"Thank you, but you don't need to bring me anything. All I want is to talk to people." Ginger looked down at her embroidery hoop, and Nora felt her chest squeeze at the look of sadness in her face. Was Ginger lonely? It wouldn't be surprising.  
"Ginger, if you want company, I'd be more then happy to visit you here if you'd like." Nora said. Looking at Ginger, and her curls, and her absolutely adorable face, Nora felt her chest squeeze again.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora braced herself, knocking on Gale's door. She hoped she hadn't gone overboard, but she'd asked Django about what Ginger regularly ordered. Nora had two serves of Rainbow lemonade, and Sautéed sweet and sour tenderloin in her satchel. Walking into the house, Ginger was seated at the living room table again.   
"Hey Ginger," Nora said  
"Hello Nora!" Ginger set what she was working on down.   
"I brought food again. I know you said not too, but it is lunch time after all." Nora grabbed the takeaway from her bag, setting it on the table   
"Not mushroom crepes?" Ginger asked  
"I thought I'd get something different for once." Nora said "If that's okay"  
"That's more then okay. I do love these foods, though the company is better." Ginger flashed Nora a smile, and Nora's stomach flip-flopped, her cheeks warming. The pair began eating in a comfortable silence. Peach, sautéed sweet and sour tenderloin is so good. Nora almost forgot how much she loved it. "My stomach is not so good, so eating spicy food will really ruin my day. If you're going to try getting foods other then Lee's mushroom crepes. Also cold things." Ginger piped up.   
"Sure!" Nora said "Was this an okay choice then?"  
"Fantastic."  
"I'll remember for tomorrow then."

Once the two had finished, Nora packed away the containers, making small talk with Ginger and filling her in on the goings on in the town. Lee and the Church fighting. Arlo's latest adventures. Paulie benching Mars in the town plaza. Nora continued to jostle items in her bag around, struggling with making it all fit. It had been fine on the way here, why was it giving her trouble now? Signing, Nora began emptying her bag to re-pack it carefully. She found the problem. Her copy of "Journey to The East" had opened, taking up to much space. She'd put it on top of the containers.   
"You're reading Journey to The East?" Ginger asked, seeing the book on the table.  
"Yeah!" Said Nora "Have you read it?"  
"I have, I love it! I might read it again today,"  
"I still haven't finished it." Nora sighed "I can never find the time."  
"We have time now," Ginger said   
"But I came here to talk to you!" Nora protested. She wouldn't let Ginger go without conversation so she could read  
"Read to me then. I love that story." Ginger smiled her electric, glowing smile at Nora. Flushing, she looked down.  
"I'd love to." So Nora cleared her throat, and opened her book.


End file.
